Delegar
by Megui
Summary: Touya se ha dado cuenta de que ella está en buenas manos. One-Shot


No sé en qué momento me empecé a emocionar con Sakura, pero ahora no puedo parar así que decidí empezar con los fan-fics. Este es el primero que hago de esta serie, así que si no les gusta tienen todo el derecho a criticarme :) Los próximos seguro van a ser puro SyaoranxSakura, pero esto se me ocurrió hoy (hace un rato en realidad), trata sobre la sobreprotección de Touya por su hermanita, y me dieron ganas de subirlo.  
Espero guste un poquito aunque sea. Muchas Gracias por leer!

**Sakura Card Captor** no me pertenece obviamente.

* * *

**Delegar**

Touya suspiró. La resignación se apoderaba de él mientras cargaba la pesada bolsa de víveres hacia su casa. No era como si él no fuera capaz de preparar la cena claro, ni que quisiera hacerle cargar aquellos pesados alimentos por la calle a una niña de once años, pero tampoco le parecía justo tomar la tarea de su hermana solo porque ella estaba en cualquier lugar menos en su casa, haciendo quién sabe qué y con quién sabe qué persona. El joven bufó mientras una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla.

- Solo espero que no esté con ese mocoso...

Ese tipo... Li Syaoran, no terminaba de agradarle. Parecía estar constantemente a la defensiva, y su cara de pocos amigos cada vez que le veía no le daba exactamente una buena impresión. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocerlo. Él siempre la estaba cuidando. De no ser así Sakura ya estaría muerta desde hacía tiempo. Además tenía que aceptar que no debía ser tan fácil lidiar con ese monstruo durante todo el día, y tener que salvarla cada vez que se encontraba en peligro... Y eso debía ser siempre.

Había días en que llegaba a cuestionarse si el haberle dado sus poderes a Yuki se comparaba con la capacidad de poder proteger a Sakura, ya que desde ese día en que toda su fuerza mágica se esfumó, Touya comprendió que su existencia había comenzado a ser totalmente innecesaria para su hermana. Ya no sería capaz de protegerla. Por lo menos no de los peligros verdaderamente importantes. A veces se sentía inútil, pero arrepentirse no era una opción para calmar su decepción. Ya que de cualquier forma, ni él ni su hermana hubieran podido continuar sus vidas normalmente sin Yukito. Claro que no. Aunque Sakura ya hubiera entendido que no estaba enamorada de él realmente, aún seguía siendo una persona a la que apreciaba demasiado. Al igual que él.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir. Tal vez si Yukito nunca le hubiera dicho tal sarta de idioteces a la niña, ella seguiría aún con su tonto enamoramiento por él, y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con ese mocoso. Ya lo sabía. A ese idiota también le gustaba Sakura, y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía sus puños doler de la presión. Luego de ese extraño suceso ocurrido durante el festival de Tomoeda, al que Kaho había nombrado para él "un pequeño problema con la carta del Vacío", el monstruo parecía mucho más cercana a ese Li, y él tampoco se veía molesto por ello. Supuso que en algún momento en el que él no estaba presente debido a algún desmayo o algo así por su falta del maldito poder mágico, su hermana y el niño habían... bueno, se habían... en fin. Lo único que deseaba era que no la hubiera besado. Claro que no, eran muy jóvenes aún. No debían saber ni su significado... Si lo había hecho le rompería la cara.

- Ah. - Touya se detuvo en seco. Era el mocoso. Allí estaba, doblando la esquina. Parecía dirigirse a su casa.

- Tú... - El niño frunció el seño en el instante en que lo vio. Bien, esa era una de las cosas que nunca le agradarían de él, su violenta actitud hacia su persona. Aunque podía deberse a que Touya lo tratara del mismo modo, pero eso no iba al caso. Era SU hermana, era lo más normal del mundo parecer intimidante ante cualquier hombre que quisiera algo con ella.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Mocoso? - Li Syaoran pareció molesto, porque su seño se hundió aún más.

- Eso no te importa. - Su mirada era extrañamente potente y profunda, y parecía de esas personas capaces de sostenerla por horas sin rendirse. Eso era un punto a favor.

- Sakura no está en casa, así que vete por donde viniste.

Touya se sintió triunfador, y su ego subió a las nubes cuando notó como el chico se sonrojaba. Vaya niñato.

- Ya... Ya veo. - miraba hacia el piso o hacia cualquier lado. Se veía incómodo. El universitario sonrió.

- De hecho, creí que estaba contigo. Ya que se ven tan unidos últimamente. - No pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto, aunque tampoco luchó por intentarlo. Syaoran se sonrojó violentamente.

- No... Bueno, eh... Ella estaba con Tomoyo, y pensé... - Se tomó la cara avergonzado y suspiró profundamente. - Olvídalo.

El niño dio media vuelta aún con la cara roja, y comenzó a caminar.

- Espera... - Touya se recriminó internamente. Li se detuvo en seco y volteó levemente la cabeza para escucharlo.

El viento sopló algunas veces, y el ambiente se volvió algo tenso e incómodo, pero no le importó realmente.

- Tu la quieres, ¿verdad? Quiero que me lo digas.

Li se estremeció y volvió a sonrojarse, y aunque estuviera de espaldas fue bastante notorio. Entonces movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- Yo ya no puedo protegerla, así que deberás hacerlo tú ¿entiendes eso niño?

- Por supuesto que sí. - pareció más relajado.

- Ese monstruo es lo más importante para mí, así que más te vale que la cuides mocoso.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Li hablara.

- Lo sé. - Touya sintió la sinceridad en la voz del niño. Le sorprendió no haberlo notado antes, y sonrió. - No te preocupes, no voy a decepcionarte.

Syaoran se volteó ahora completamente, parecía seguro y tranquilo, y el sonrojo se había extraviado en sus mejillas. Sonrió ante la mirada complaciente que ahora recibía por parte de aquel sujeto.

- También la amo.


End file.
